


What Have I Done?

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coffee Shop AU Writer!Nia Nal, Gen, Mention of Cophine, Minor Orphan Black reference, Nia Nal teaches Lena Luthor about Fanfiction, Nia Nal writes fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Lena catches Nia writing during her lunch break and ends up learning about Fanfiction.





	What Have I Done?

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write Coffee Shop AUs to save my life so this was my way of doing today's prompt.

Nia sits at her desk in CatCo, cafeteria sandwich sitting beside her keyboard and a coffee right beside it. She’s typing rapidly into a word document and constantly referring to at least three other tabs in her browser. 

“I know I’m not one to talk, but you really should be using your lunch break to eat, It’s not like you’re running late on anything.” Lena says, approaching the desk from its side. 

Nia slams her keyboard quickly and the browser closes and word document save and close in a moment. Startled by the sudden appearance by her boss. “Miss Luthor!” She offers a nervous smile. “What can I do for you? Sorry, you startled me and I had a reflex.” 

“That’s a pretty intense and precise reflex.” Lena narrow her eyes, a perplexed look on her. “I was just curious about why an employee who isn’t late on her tasks was spending her lunch break writing.”

“Oh, I was have fun writing my Cophine Coffee Shop AU.” Nia waves it off.

Lena has a bit of a blank expression for a moment. “I know what a Coffee shop is…” 

“You never read or written fanfiction?” Nia ask, almost offended by the idea. 

“I missed out on the experience?” The CEO almost blushes, giving Nia an embarrassed smile. 

“Well, the characters are from the Show Orphan Black, their ship name is Cophine. I’m writing them in an AU -- An Alternate Universe, in which they own a coffee shop and make weird brews of coffee instead of the stressful weird science.” Nia explains patiently. 

“Well, that’s a way of connecting with media I hadn’t thought of!” Lena smiles. “Do you think you could let me read what you wrote about that show?” 

Alarm bells rang everywhere in Nia’s mind, her future sight alerting her of awkwardness to come as a panic response to the situation arising. “No, No!” Shaking her head quickly. After a moment of hesitation even adding. “Hell no! I couldn’t look you in the eyes! No!” her face turning a shade of red from embarrassment at the mere idea of Lena possibly finding one of her ...less family friendly fanfics. 

Lena holds her hands up. “It’s okay, I’m not going to insist.” a confused smile on her lips at the apparent panic in Nia’s expression.

“I’ll send you a link to the site I use and you can browse it yourself, use your personal email, because oh god you won’t want people tracing it back to you.” Nia uses one of her referral links for the site and sends it with the email. 

“Thank you, I’ll make sure to give it a look tonight.” Lena leaves, heading toward Kara’s office. 

“What Have I done?” Nia wonders with a vague sense of dread hanging over her shoulders, shrugging her shoulders and returning to her writing.


End file.
